The Text Message
by sassybutt32
Summary: Spinelli gets a new cell phone and along with the new cell phone she gets a new admirer! A text message comes saying they like her and want her to be his girlfriend! Now, Spinelli has to figure out who this person is and not beat him up doing so! R
1. Six Cell Phones

**A/N:**

**Hey! I'm baaack! and with a whole new Recess story! I like the idea of this story and I hope you do too! Plz R&R and enjoy! **

* * *

_The Text Message_

_Chapter One: Six Cell Phones_

I walked with a pout glued to my face and started banging my locker when the combination wouldn't work.

"Spin, is there a problem?" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and looked up at one of my many tall friends. Mikey.

"Naw, I'm just hitting my locker for the heck of it!" I said sarcastically. Mikey smiled and made me step aside as he put in my combination and my locker clicked open.

"You just have to be patient." he said, stepping aside so I could get in. The pout stayed on my face and I grabbed my history book out of the locker and slammed it shut.

"I take it the locker thing isn't the only think bugging you." Mikey said, walking with me up the hall.

I sighed and stared at him. He was still the same old big guy we all knew and loved. He did lose a few pounds, but he was still on the large side, but that's one of the reasons we loved him. Let's face it; if he was a skinny bean pole like half the guys at this school, it wouldn't be the same.

His hair was hanging in his face and he was wearing a _RENT_ t-shirt and blue jeans. A smile was planted on his face and I think it's extremely impossible for that smile to go away. He's always happy, no matter what.

"Joey dropped my cell phone in the sink this morning and my parents are out of the country and aren't here to get me a new one! It's so not fair! Now I'm cell phone-less until my parents get back and get me a new one!" I explained with a whine in my voice.

Mikey patted my shoulder, "There, there dear Spinelli. I'm sure you're parents will be back soon and they will get you a new phone. Nothing to worry about!"

I half-smiled and rolled my eyes. He always looks on the bright side. "Thanks Big guy. That makes me feel a little better." a lie. It didn't make me feel better at all but I didn't want him to think his words were going to waste. Everyone knew what Mikey would say for advice. It would be anything positive. He always looked on the bright side and sometimes I didn't want the bright side. I wanted the truth.

We walked into history for first period and made out way to the table in the back where the rest of our friends sat.

"Hey Spin. Hey Mikey. How's it hanging?" Gus asked us, knuckle punching Mikey. Gus had come out of his shell the past few years. He was louder and funnier at points and had grown his hair down to his shoulders and wore it in a pony tail.

I filled them all in on my cell phone dilemma and they all said how it sucked and how my parents would blame me for dropping it in the sink and how they won't get me a new one until Christmas or my birthday. That was the truth and that time I smiled sincerely and for real.

"If it makes you feel any better Spin, we all need to get new cell phones too." Vince told me from across the table. I stared at Vince. He was now on the basketball team, and he still wore his jerseys and sneakers like always.

"That sucks." I mumbled as someone walked up to us and handed us the packet we had to work on for the rest of class.

We all opened out textbooks and started to work. Within five minutes Gretchen was done and letting us copy everything down so we could talk.

Gretchen had stopped all her growing in the fifth grade. She now curled her hair and wore it down. She stopped wearing those blue dresses and started wearing jeans and t-shirts and sometimes skirts. She still had her big glasses and she kept them because she didn't want to look too different from when she was younger.

"Gretch, did you finish that science thingy yet?" I asked her. She nodded, "Got done with it last night."

Still as smart as ever, I see. But I didn't say that out loud. I sometimes never said what I thought out loud. They might have been my best friends, but nowadays, it was hard to be truthful with them without wondering if I hurt their feelings or not.

I felt a nudge on my arm and looked next to me.

"Here Spin. Start copying," he smiled, handing me Gretchen's packet.

"Thanks Teej." I told him, taking the packet out of his hands. TJ Detweiler. My best friend since kindergarten. He still wore his red cap, but since we were in school he had to take it off, reveling his shaggy brown hair. He wore white or gray t-shirts with band names on it or famous people on it and blue jeans.

He was the one I lied to the most. It hurt to lie to him, but I had to. I had a secret and I could never _ever_ tell him or our friendship would be over. I was totally in love with him, but he could never know that. There was no way he would love me! I mean, I'm his best friend! No one falls in love with they best friend, only in the movies. Sure, a lot of people like or love their best friend (like me) but that person could _never_ like or love you back! That's the real world and it really sucked.

I passed the packet to Mikey and then turned my attention to the conversation TJ, Vince, Gus and Gretchen was having.

"Hey, Spin, we need your opinion." Vince said.

I nodded my head, waiting for what they needed help with.

"Don't you think TJ should go to the end of the year dance with Suzie?" He asked.

Suzie. I knew who that was. She was former Upside-down Girl. Now that we were in high school, where there was no place to hang, she was now known as Suzie and was hardly ever called "Upside-down Girl".

I looked at TJ and his eyes were pleading for me to say no.

"Upside-down Girl? Seriously? I'm sorry to say, but that would seem too weird." I said nonchalantly.

TJ sighed with relief and Vince, Gus and Gretchen groaned.

"Why are you guys worrying over TJ having a date? Shouldn't you be wondering who you are all going with?" I asked, twisting a lock of my raven hair around one finger.

"Well, we all have plans that night, so we won't be going." Vince said.

"Huh?" TJ and I said in unison.

"Yeah. Gretchen has an out-of-town science fair thingy that night. I have a family dinner that night, my mom's birthday. Gus is leaving that Friday night for the weekend so he can go with his dad camping. And Mikey is performing at the town play. He's the lead so he can't skip it. We all have plans, so we wanna get TJ to go with someone to the dance." Vince explained.

"Hey! What about me?! Why aren't you trying to hook me up with someone?" I shouted at Vince.

"Come on, Spinelli. You're, um," Gus paused, trying to find the words.

"What?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"What Gus is trying to say is, well," Vince paused.

"Spin, you're un-dateable." Gretchen finished for him. "What?!" I shouted.

"I knew that would happen," I heard TJ mumble.

"Come on, Spin! You know it's true! You strike freak into all the guys who hit on you or ask you out! Now, no guy will ask you out! The only guys who come near you are me, Mikey, Vince and TJ!" Gus explained quickly.

"Yes Spinelli! You are like Katherina in Shakespeare's play "_The Taming of the Shrew_" before she was tamed!" Mikey explained, handing Gretchen her packet.

I raised an eye brow at him. "You expect me to understand that when I haven't even read the play!"

"Spinelli! You saw the remake last year! They made an adaptation of the play called "_Ten Things I Hate about you_"! Remember? We all watched it together!" Mikey told me.

I raised an eye brow and thought, "Oh yeah! That movie when the dude falls down the hill on his motorcycle! That was funny." then I realized he was comparing me to Kat, "Hey! I ain't like that at all! I'm nothing like her!" I argued.

The bell rang and I immediately grabbed my text book and placed my backpack over my shoulder and stormed out of the classroom and away from my friends.

---

After school TJ ran up to me and pulled me to the side of the hallway,

"Look, Spin, you shouldn't be mad at me. I didn't say anything. If you ask me, I think you're totally dateable! Any guy would be crazy not to like you! I mean, um, I mean that in a friend kind of way, you know that right?" TJ said quickly.

I half-smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I know. Thanks Teej." It felt good to hear those words. Even though I knew he only meant them in a "friend kind of way" it was still nice to hear.

"Great! Okay, listen, I got a text from my mom saying to get you to come over after school with the gang. You think you can come?" he asked me as we started walking up the hall.

"Sure. I guess I've been mad at them for long enough." I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

I thought for a moment, "You know what? I've never memorized all of your cell phone numbers."

"Really? But you always text us and call us." TJ said.

"Yeah, but I have you guys on speed dial. I never had to memorize the numbers." I explained, pushing the doors open, and walking down the steps.

"So, you don't know any of our current numbers now?" TJ asked. I couldn't tell the strange chip in his voice. Like, he was happy I didn't know them.

"Nope. I don't know them at all." I said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Guys!" Vince shouted. TJ and I both turned our heads and saw the gang standing by the bike rack.

TJ and I both ran up to them and started to unlock out bike.

"Man, I can't wait 'till we get our license! No more biking to school!" Vince said happily. I nodded in agreement, "Yup. You can say that again, V-man."

We all got on our bikes and started to bike to TJ's.

---

I didn't think all of our parents (for me, brothers) would be at TJ's house.

We all took a seat on the sofa and the adults stood around the room.

"Here," Joey finally said, passing out small bags to each of us.

We looked in and each took out a cell phone, all of which were a different color.

I stared down at mine; it was an orange colored sliding phone. I looked down the row of my friends and saw there phones.

All the phones seemed to be of the same brand, a sliding phone, but with different colors. TJ's was red, Vince's was green, Gretchen's was sky blue, Mikey's was brown, and Gus's was tricked out to have a camouflage color.

"Wait! These are all LG Shines!" TJ shouted, checking out the features on the phone.

"This must have cost you all a ton!" Vince said, looking at himself in the mirror of the phone.

"Well, last week I saw this special sale up. If you buy three LG Shine's, you get the other three free plus unlimited minutes to any AT&T costumers. It was a great plan and we thought you all needed new phones, so we all pitched in and got you the phones." Mrs. Detweiler explained.

I stood up and walked over to Joey and Vito, "So, you mean to tell me, you dropped my cell phone in the sink on purpose?!" I shouted in there faces.

They both smiled and nodded there heads, "You were steamed, huh? Good. Now you must be stoked to get this awesome phone now! Plus, you have unlimited minutes to talk and text your friends since they're all AT&T costumers." Joey explained.

I glared at them and then gently punched them in the arm.

"This is great!" Gus shouted, jumping up out of his seat and walking up to his parents to thank them.

I was about to walk up to the gang to get their new phone numbers when TJ quickly got them into a huddle and started whispering something.

"Yo, dudes and dudette! Hello?" I called, walking up to them. The quickly separated and I asked them for their new numbers to program into my new phone.

"Hurry up, Spin. Mom called and she and dad said they would be home sometime after you get out of school. We gotta get home before they do and clean." Vito said, walking to the front door with Joey.

I nodded, "See ya, guys. Text ya later." I said, waving and walking to the door.

"'Kay! Talk to you later, Spin." they called as I stepped out the front door.

_Something is up . . . And I gotta find out what . . . _I thought to myself as I followed my brothers down the street.

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**Did ya like? i hope so! remember, R&R and tell me what u think! i really wanna know! plz n thank u!!! bye bye, i'll update if i get reviews, so review plz! XD lol thankies! bye**

****

~~~Taylor


	2. The Text Message

**A/N:**

**omg, sorry i havent updated it forever ppl! but i had to finish my "Changing High School!" fic before i could get to this one! and, this story will have my full focous until its done, so lucky u, ppl who r reading it! ^-^ anyways, i worked hard on this chapter (even tho its short) and I hope u enjoy! **

**i do not own Recess**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Text Message_

I was lying down in my room that night, avoiding my mom who brought back seventy frilly dresses for me and also avoiding my homework (like always).

I was staring up at my new cell phone, flipping it up and down. It was so cool of Mrs. D to think of that awesome plan so we could all get new cell phones, matching at that. Now we really were like the perfect gang. Almost, like the Ashley's.

Whoa, forget that last part. I can't believe I compared our awesome gang to the Ashley freaks.

_Buzz, buzz_

I looked up at the phone, wondering if it was TJ texting back to the text I sent him ten minutes before.

I pressed select and the message popped up, but it wasn't from TJ. Or, anyone I had programmed into my phone. I thought at first they had the wrong number, but my name "Spinelli" was in the message, more like a letter then a text message.

_Spinelli,_

_I've liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Please go with me to the end of the year dance._

_From, your secret admirer_

I stared at the text for about a minute before I replied back to this unknown person:

_Who are you? And if you want me to go to the dance, why not tell me who you are so I know who I'm saying yes or no to_

Was my reply. I waited about three minutes and a reply came, again from this unknown person.

_That you'll have to figure out on your own. I'd like to see who you think I am first before I tell you. And, I'll be sending you little messages and hints as to who I am for the next two weeks so you can get some help. Have fun_

I stared at the screen and quickly flew off my bed and took a seat at my computer desk. I logged in and went to my Messenger where all my friends were logged into, in one chat room.

I quickly signed in and got the invite to join their conversation.

**Sk8ergrl85 _has logged on_**

**Sk8ergrl85: **_**'sup guys**_**. **

**BballLad1: **_**nothin' much, Spin. We were all just talking about girls Teej could date.**_

**Redcappedleader: **_**help me Spinelli!**_

**Sk8ergrl85: **_**yea, well as much as this seems like fun. I got a question.**_

**Shakepearelovr: **_**what is it dear friend?**_

**Sk8ergrl85: **_**did any of you send me a text just now? Be truthful or I'll knock the living daylights out of ya!**_

**BballLad1: **_**not me, Spin. My brother wanted to check out the phone so he has it now.**_

**Redcappedleader: **_**I didn't either. I used up the whole batter playing PAC-MAN so it's on the charger downstairs**_

**Sciencechick101: **_**I haven't sent any text this whole time. **_

**FutureArmyrecruit: **_**Same here. My mom wanted to check out the phone so she has it downstairs.**_

**Shakepearelovr: **_**Nor me, Spinelli. The only thing I've been doing on my phone is try to pick out the prefect background for my phone wallpaper**_

**BballLad1: **_**What was the number, Spin? Maybe we know it.**_

I pulled my hands away from the keyboard and slid my phone open, pressed _Menu_, scrolled up to _Messaging_ and clicked _Inbox_. I opened the message and typed in the number.

**Sk8ergrl85: **_**the number is 247-786-1069**_

**FutureArmyrecruit: **_**nope. That number doesn't ring a bell**_

**Shakepearelovr: **_**I don't know it either**_

**BballLad1: **_**It doesn't sound familiar**_

**Sciencechick101: **_**I don't ever remember a number like that. Sorry Spinelli**_

**Sk8ergrl85: **_**what about you, Teej?**_

**Redcappedleader: **_**Nope. I have no clue either . . . . . . . Maybe it's someone playing a prank?**_

**Sk8ergrl85: **_**nope. The message had my name on it and no one besides you guys have my new number**_**.**

**BballLad1: **_**what about your brothers? They knew your number before you did. Maybe they sent it as a prank or sold it to Lawson for a few laughs.**_

**Sk8ergrl85: **_**Ooh if they did, they are in for a long future of pain! Ttyl guys.**_

**Sk8ergrl85 **_**has logged off.**_

I quickly jumped from my seat and ran out of my room, cell phone in hand, and down the stairs where my family was sitting in the living room laughing.

I quickly jumped Vito and tackled him to the floor, shaking him by the collar and fighting him with all my might.

I was steamed, and I knew that Vito was the one who would not take my feelings into consideration when playing a prank on me.

"Ashley, dear! Stop beating up your brother!" my mom told me, standing up in her chair.

I ignored her and Vito started fighting back, rolling me over and sitting on top of me, pinning me down by the arms and smiling in trumpet.

"Now, will you at least give me a reason as to why you are picking a fight with the all powerful me?" he asked, sounding quite snooty.

I struggled to get him off of me, kicking my legs and trying to get my arms free, but didn't succeed.

"I got a text message from someone I don't think I know and he said he liked me a lot and wanted to go to the end of the year dance with me! When I asked the gang if it was them as a joke, they all said no and Vince said you guys knew my cell number before I did and that you might be playing a prank on me!" I explained quickly, hoping my mother and father didn't hear the part about a guy liking me.

Vito took the cell phone out of my hands and went to the inbox and read the two messages.

"Sis, I might be mean, but I'm not cruel. Especially when it comes to my fifteen year old sister's feelings. Besides, this isn't mine or Joey's cell number. It's not moms or dads either. And I already forgot your number. I think Joey still remembers it, though," Vito trailed off and looked up at Joey. He thought for a moment then shook his head,

"Scratch that. Joey doesn't remember it either. We have no clue who this is from." Vito said, quickly getting off of me and handing me back my cell phone.

I sat up and took the phone out of his hands and shook my hands through my hair, getting any dirt from the carpet out.

"Then how am I going to figure this out?" I asked.

Joey shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you ask people who might like you?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded my head, and started to walk back to my room. _No way has someone liked me at school. I mean, Gus, Gretchen and Vince all said (even Mikey!) said that I was un-dateable! This has to be some kind of cruel prank. Who ever is doing this to me is so going to get his ass kicked as soon as I find him!_ I thought, stepping up the stairs, two at a time.

_Buzz, buzz_

I sighed and slid open my phone, and clicked the select button, hoping it was a message from my friends.

Sadly, it wasn't. It was the mystery man that was now entering my life, sending me a new text message:

_Having fun? Am I getting under your skin? I hope so, because then it'll be funnier watching you freak out over this at school tomorrow!_

I sighed and growled under my breath, and quickly started to text back:

_As if, STALKER! :p_

And, with that, I pressed send and ran into my bedroom.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like? i tried my hardest and I really hoped you liked it! R&R please and stay tooned for a new chapter!! ^-^**

**~~~Taylor**


	3. Annoyed

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter three. This one has some Spinelli admirer action (flirting threw a phone kinda stuff! XD) lol. also, this story is kinda reminding me of "A Cinderella Story" with the whole thing between Sam and Austin. XD lol. anyways, enjoy ur reading! ^-^**

**i dont own Recess**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Annoyed _

I've never been more annoyed then now. Sure, I told that guy he wasn't getting under my skin, but, to be truthful, he was. And just acknowledging that thought made me even more annoyed.

I wanted to figure out who this guy was. I mean, could someone else have gotten my number? Vince said his brother had his phone and I never talk to Chad so it could have been him who sent me the text. Or he could have told one of his other geeky friends and they could have sent the text.

No, scratch that idea. None of Chad's friends call me Spinelli. They all call me Ash, or Ashley or just _"scary lady!"_

I sighed, and for once in my freshman year of high school, finally got my locker opened without the help of Mikey or anyone of my friends.

I hit my head up against the locker and sighed again. This was driving me crazy. Maybe it was one of my friends who sent it and they were just lying.

I mean, could I blame them? I've lied to them more then once and I wouldn't go psycho on them just because they lied to once when I've lied to them a zillion times. But, I would want to know why they did it. Anyone would wanna know why they did it. Even me!

"Hey Spin!"

I turned my head and TJ and Mikey were walking up to me. I waved at them and leaned back on the lockers.

"You tired or something?" TJ asked me. I shook my head, "No, I'm just so frustrated and annoyed."

"Lawson tick you off or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Don't tell me you're freaking out over that stupid text, are you?" He asked, hiding a chuckle. I glared at him, "Don't laugh! And I am not freaked out! I'm just annoyed! Besides, I girl can get annoyed when I text like that comes and they have no clue who its from, especially when that girl doesn't get texts like that all the time like _some_ girls." I told him.

"Why? What did the text say?" Mikey asked, shutting his locker door and placing his Science textbook under his arm.

I held up my pointer finger and reached into my pocket, "Un minuto." I told him.

"Is that the only phrase you know in Spanish?" TJ asked. I nodded, "I'm Italian. I already know two languages, I don't need a third."

"And you just happened to learn that phrase from that penguin movie with the chicken." Mikey pointed out.

I nodded, "it might be juvenile, but that was a funny movie and you gotta admit, that chicken was funny. He was acting like he was high the whole time." I said, finally finding that text message from the night before.

"What do you mean "juvenile"? If you look in the dictionary and look up Juvenile theirs a picture of all of us right next to it!" TJ joked.

I chuckled and handed him my phone. He read the text, and then showed it to Mikey.

Mikey smiled, "Oh, this is great Spinelli! Now you have a date to the dance!"

TJ pouted, "Great. Now I gotta deal with being alone at the dance _alone_. And try to ignore Vince and the guys on how I don't wanna date any body. Just great," he pouted.

I took my phone back, "I never said I was going out with this guy. Or girl. Who ever this person is. For all I know this could be a prank from someone."

"Did this admirer send any more text messages?" Mikey asked. I nodded and clicked on the second text he sent me, and held it up for them to see.

"He's gonna send you more text messages? Gosh, stalker much?" TJ asked. I nodded and laughed, "Yeah. I texted him back after the third message and called him a stalker."

"There was a third one?!" TJ asked. I nodded and showed him the next, and so far, last message I got from him.

"Ha. I can't believe he thinks he can get under your skin. Stupid."

I nodded, "I know, but I think its working. I am getting annoyed."

"But he did say it would be funnier seeing you freak out at school. Which means," Mikey trailed off.

I nodded, "Which means this guy goes to this school too."

"What if it's a teacher?" TJ laughed. I joined in, "Omigod, that would be so creepy! My parents would flip!"

Mikey nodded, "Plus it would be completely illegal."

TJ and I nodded also, "Yup."

"I'd never go for a teacher, anyways. All the guy teachers here are ugly and old and if it's a girl teacher, I ain't that type of girl." I pointed out, placing my cell phone in my pocket.

TJ nodded, "Yeah. Unless that kiss in the fourth grade made you think twice about guys,"

I punched him in the arm, "Yeah right! Just cuz I kissed you don't mean I'd become a lesbian, Teej! You ain't that bad a kisser!"

TJ rubbed his arm, but stared at me in shocked from the last line. Even Mikey stopped and stared at me. I felt my face turn hot and cursed myself in my head for letting that slip, "You know what I mean, Teej. You are the only boy I've kissed so I can't compare you to any other guy." I pointed out quickly.

He nodded, "R-Right. Yeah, sorry, I didn't think of that." he told him and the three of us continued walking to science.

As we walked into the class room, my pocket started vibrating and I quickly took out my phone without the teacher seeing me.

I had received a text message. I took my seat at the table in the back and looked at Vince, Gretchen and Gus, "Did you guys send me a text just now?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. I sighed and shook my head, not letting that message get to me. Who knows? It could just be from my brothers or parents or something. It couldn't be Mister Admirer, could it?

I decided to ignore the text for the rest of the day, mostly because I didn't wanna risk the science teacher taking up my cell phone and keeping it until Friday.

---

After school I finally opened the text. It said:

_Hey Spinelli. _

_How's your day going? Anything new?_

I stared at the text. It wasn't like the ones from yesterday. He was just asking about my day and if anything was new? Like we were best buddies and talking after not talking in forever. Should I be truthful with this guy? I didn't even know who it was. If I choice to be truthful with him or her, they could end up telling everyone everything I never told anyone. I didn't want that to happen.

But, something in my gut told me to tell him the truth. And, like my dad always says, always trust your gut.

I started to text back:

_It went suckish cuz of u. I've been annoyed all day cuz of your stupid text messages._

I pressed send and waited.

I was sitting at the front entrance of the school. I had no idea where the guys were. We didn't have last period together, and we couldn't meet up in the hall after class because our classes were spread out all over campus, which got annoying on the first few days of school. The person closest to my last period class was TJ, but sometimes it would be impossible to meet up anyways, because of the hallways being super packed with kids wanting to get home.

Their were about a million different kids standing around out front of the school. Walking home, getting picked up or just talking.

The busers had to wait in the back of the school in the "bus-waiting-area".

I saw Randall and some other kids taking down the flag, since they were part of the Office Helpers class, where you get one of your class periods working in the office or one of the Special Help classrooms.

_Buzz, Buzz_

I slid my phone opened and clicked the _View_ button to see the text.

_Took you long enough, huh? Lol. Well, my day went well. By the way, you look really cute sitting there on the stairs._

My face felt hot and I started to look around. I looked down at myself after a second and thought _what's cute about sitting down?_

I just had my knees up to my chest and I was leaning on them, letting my arms hang to the sides and my hands playing with my shoe laces while I waited for the text to come, and the inspiration to get up and walk home.

_Buzz, Buzz_

I clicked on the message and read it:

_Haha. You actually looked around for me! That's funny! You'll never find me in this crowd. Now, how about you get home, huh? I bet your parents wanna talk about you failing English class since your teacher called home._

I started to text back:

_I have to say it again, STALKER! :p anyways, how did you know my English teach, Miss Bitch (who will never b loved cuz she's waaay too mean) called home? _

Again, I waited about four minutes before I got my reply:

_Because I know you. And I know that teacher. You hate reading those stupid books in English cuz they don't catch your attention and cuz of that the teacher calls home after she gives out Progress Reports, and she handed those out today. And, I'd like to get back to topic on how you will NEVER figure out who I am! :p_

I stood up, steamed, and started to look around the school grounds. I even looked behind me and up at the windows that could see me. I wanted to find this guy more then anything right now and punch him!

I glanced around at all the boys and tried to find one who could be him. Or one that was looking my way. Or one on his phone!

_Are you Randall? Hustler Kid? King Bob, cuz I always thought he looked at me in a weird way in fourth grade!_

I started walking home, waiting and waiting for his reply.

_Lol. Ew, y would u guess Randall? Gross. And, no I am not H.K or King Bob. Keep guessing. But, I'll give you a hint now. All you gotta do is ask and I'll tell you the hint._

I quickly replied back:

_HINT! GIVE ME THE HINT SO I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT AND KICK UR ASS!_

I was already home when he replied. I was about to open it when Vito walked over and knocked my phone out of my heads and it skidded across the floor and under the sofa.

"Vito! You ass wipe!" I shouted at him. He took the ice pop out of his mouth and smiled at me, "I know you are but what am I?"

I glared at him and walked over to the sofa, got on my knees and reached under the sofa. I pulled out my phone and started to wipe off the dust that was caught on it.

Vito plopped down on the sofa and started to read the message from over my shoulder.

_Aww, I don't want you to kick my ass. That would be no fun when you say yes to going to that dance with me. Just for that comment, I'm not gonna give you the hint 'till 2morrow! :p_

I let my head fall back and I grunted, annoyed.

"Aw, young love," Vito cooed.

I turned to my the side and slapped Vito in the knee, "Shut up, you freak! I don't love anybody! And this dude is just some freak who needs to get a life! No love involved!" I informed him.

Vito chuckled and stood up, pulling out the wooden stick that the ice pop once was on, "That's what they all say,"

I huffed and stood up to my feet and ran to my bedroom.

I fell onto my bed and stared at the text, annoyed. If he really knew me, he'd know I can be mean and I don't hold it back. Although, it really ticked me off that he wasn't gonna tell me. I wanted to know so I could figure it out tonight and beat him to a pulp tomorrow.

I started to text back:

_w/e. I don't care. It doesn't bug me at all that you're just causing the hurt from my punches to hurt even more for making me be annoyed even longer then I should be._

I laughed to myself, feeling proud at the comment and started to wait for the him to text back.

_Yeah, right. You so do care. And, I know you'd never hurt me Spinelli. You're too nice of a girl to do that to me. I know it. Besides, I think I would let you beat me up if you did. I heard that when you get beat up, the only thing you can see is your attacker's eyes and I'd love to look into your beautiful brown eyes for as long as I can._

My face started to get hot again and I slid the phone shut and put it on my nightstand. For once, I didn't want to text and talk with friends and I reached into my backpack and, for the first time all year, did my English homework without copying it from Gretchen.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did u like it? I hope so! ^-^ plz R&R and tell me what u think! and, if u dont know any of the saying they r useing during their "text time" just tell me in a message or review and i'll b happy 2 tell u what it means! like "w/e". That means "whatever" okay? just in case u didnt know that. XD lol. anyways, R&R and i'll post the next chapter soon! **

**~~~Taylor**


	4. Truthful

**A/N:**

**short chapter, i know. sorry. but i like this chapter even if it's short. and, plz ppl, dont just think its TJ sending the text. this story might be in the "TJ and Spinelli" catagory but it doesnt mean its not gonna have some SpinellixWho-knows-who action too. so, keep ur mind open as to who this person is and dont just think TJ cuz it might not b him n when it might not b him ur gonna b shock n feel stupid at the same time for not listening to me as to thinking of someone else. :p lol . anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter Four: Truthful_

"_Another failing grade, Ashley? I thought you said you'd do better." _

"_Don't you want to go on to the tenth grade and be with your friends?"_

"_We just want what's best for you, dear."_

"Gosh, they are so annoying!" I whined to TJ as I flopped down on his bed.

TJ chuckled from his computer seat and turned back to the screen, "I take it they said they would take your phone away if they got another call home?"

I nodded, "Yup. I've had it Teej. Miss Bitch and everyone. Nowadays, everyone is getting on my nerves and I'm sick of it. I think I'm gonna run away."

"What is that? Like, the sixth time this year you said you were gonna run away?" TJ asked in monotone.

I sighed, "No. This is the _seventh_. And I did run away but every time you and the guys stop me at the bus stop."

"Yeah, because we're your friends and we care," TJ said, turning back around in his chair. I rolled my eyes, "I don't wanna talk about this with you," I told him, sitting up.

TJ looked shocked, "What? Spinelli, you and me talk about everything. What's wrong about talking about this when we've talked about it a zillion times before. Remember when we were six and we were gonna run away and join the circus?" He asked, chuckling.

I sat up and rested the weight of my body on my arms and hands, leaning on them. "But you're my friend and you tell me what friends gotta say. I'd rather talk to someone who isn't a friend or family, but also someone I can at least talk to without worrying if they are being truthful or if they are just saying what they think they have to say."

"You think I'm just saying that we all care? Come on, Spin, we've known each other since kindergarten. I'm always truthful with you and you're always truthful with me. there is nothing to hide."

_That's what you think,_ I thought to myself. I quickly shook my head and stood up, "I'm gonna get home. Talk to you tomorrow, Teej."

I was about to walk out of his room when he called after me, "Spinelli, wait!"

I turned my head, "What?"

"Don't tell me your gonna text that admirer guy, are you? Remember, all of that could be a sick prank." he warned me.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. I promise I won't text him. Cross my heart and hope to die. Happy?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, very. Okay, see you later."

I waved my head, "See you." I told him and walked out of the room.

---

I lied. As soon as I got home and was in the safety of my room, I pulled out my phone and started to text Mister Admirer.

_What would you do if I said I was running away and actually did it?_

I pressed _Send_ and laid down on my bed, waiting for a reply. I guess I can't help it. After only knowing about this guy for two days I'm the one starting to send the messages and confiding in him.

_Buzz, buzz_

I quickly slid open my phone and opened the message:

_I would say you should follow your heart but think about what you're leaving behind too. Like, a loving family, great friends, an awesome environment for growing up and, lets face it, the place you have amazing adventures. Would you really wanna run away from all that just to go somewhere where who-knows-what will happen?_

I sighed and took his advise. I would miss my family and friends, and I would hate not being able to go back to 3rd street school to remember the old times. And, I might be strong and tough but who _does_ know what will happen out there?

I nodded my head and started to text back:

_Thanks dude. I know if I asked my friends they would never say "follow your heart" they would say not to leave cuz they would miss me and a bunch of other stuff. I'm glad that was ur reply and not something totally cheesy like what my friends come up with._

I pressed send and waited.

_Buzz, buzz_

_Hmm, you seem like you think your friends r cheesy. When I see you with them you look happy. Am I wrong?_

I sat up in my bed and started to text back:

_No, I'm happy being their friends. I've known them forever, it's just . . .I've known them FOREVER! I know them like I know the back of my hand. There isn't really anything new. So I know what they are gonna say if I tell them I'm gonna run away and its this cheesy "cuz we care" line that I'm so wishing it wasn't a line but a person so I can beat it up and they finally have to say something else. _

_Send_. And waiting.

"Ashley, Dear, one of your little friends is here!" I heard my mom call from the other side of my door.

"I'll be right down, ok?" I called. "Ok!" my mom called back.

I stood up and looked in the mirror to fit my hair that had gotten messed up from lying down and straightened my shirt.

_Buzz, buzz_

I pulled out my cell as I stood in my doorway and read the message:

_True, sometimes friends can get boring after knowing them forever. And, true, friends start keeping things from their friends. But, if u ask me, I think you should tell the next friend to see the truth about how they are being boring when u tell them you're running away and you want them to be truthful about the whole situation. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better doing so._

I quickly put my phone in my jeans pocket and ran down the stairs to see which friend had shown up.

"Mikey!" I called as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Mikey smiled brightly at me, "Hello Spinelli. I came to ask if you would like to join me and the rest of us at Kelso's for some shakes."

"the rest of us?"

Mikey nodded, "Yes. Vince sent me a text saying everyone was going to Kelso's and I thought I should stop by and ask if you could come in person. That way, Vince won't have to waste his texting time and I could have a friendly companion to walk with me to Kelso's."

I smiled and nodded my head, "Sure big guy." I grabbed my hoodie and we both walked out the door.

"Hey, Mikey?" I asked him after a minute of walking.

He looked down at me and smiled, "What is it?"

I sighed, "um, nothing. Nothing at all. Let's just get to Kelso's before the ice cream melts!"

And I took off down the street and Mikey ran after me.

_After lying for so long I guess it's gonna be hard being truthful to them,_ I thought as I turned the corner and ran up to Kelso's door, Mikey running close behind.

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? I hope so. idk when i'll post again. mayb around the middle of the week (cuz thats when the half days start at skool). and by this time friday, it'll b summer vacation for me and i'll be updating more often! ^-^ anyways, plz plz PLZ R&R!! thank u!**

**~~~Taylor**


	5. A Hint

**A/N:**

**hey, sorry for posting so late. I've been busy doing nothing and taking in the SUMMER!!!! YAY!!!! OMG i'm so happy it's summer! now i can update this story more and then once it's done I can start on my next story and my next story and next story!!! ^-^ i cant wait!!! anyways, enjoy this chapter and PLZ R&R**

**i dont own Recess**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: A Hint_

I was sitting on the steps of school, skimming through the yearbook that was passed out today. Everyone looked so silly in the beginning of the year. It you ask me, they should have used the Spring photos instead of the Fall photos.

"Hey, Spin!" I turned my head to the front doors and Gretchen walked up to me and took a seat, "Oh, yeah. We got the yearbook today."

"Didn't you get yours?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yeah, but I didn't notice. I got it in my math class so I wasn't paying attention to what was being passed out."

I chuckled and looked back down at the book. Gretchen stared at me, "I don't think you'll figure out who the guy is by looking at pictures of the student body."

I shrugged, "I know, I know. This is just driving me crazy!" I told her, not taking my eyes off the page of ninth graders.

"Yeah, but Spinelli, there is no way you'll figure it out unless you know what he sounds like. And he's never called you, only text." Gretchen explained.

Then, it hit me. I took out my cell phone and scrolled down the contact list and clicked on "_Mister Admirer_" and pressed call.

"You really think he'll fall for that? Cell phones have caller id." Gretchen told me. I shot her a look, "He might not be as smart as he sounds. And, if he doesn't pick up, it'll go straight to voicemail and I'll find out what his voice sounds like or at least his name."

It ringed for about a minute and a half and then someone finally answered. I smirked at Gretchen to show I was right; someone would pick up, and said "Hello?" into the phone.

But, no single voice came. Instead, I heard a few voices, the sound of buzzers and bells, and the ringing of a machine of some sort. I raised an eyebrow and pressed "_End Call_" on the phone.

"That was weird," I mumbled. Gretchen stared at me, "What happened?" she asked. I shook my head, "Nothing other then a lot of noise. Sign my yearbook," I told her, handing her the book and a pen.

While Gretchen signed the yearbook, my cell phone started to buzz and I slid it open.

_You called? Lol, I hope you enjoyed that hint._

I stared at the text and my shoulders fell a little as I started to text back:

_That was a hint? I just thought it was a bunch of noise. Where was that anyway? _

"Here," Gretchen said, handing back the yearbook. Nodded and took back the book and pen and placed it in my bag.

"You're not gonna read it?" Gretchen asked. I shook my head, "No. I always wait until the night of the last day of school to read all the signatures and notes people leave for me."

Gretchen nodded and stood up, "I'm gonna get going. I promised I'd help my sister with her homework."

"Why would your sister need help? Isn't she like a genius like you or something?" I asked. Gretchen chuckled and shook her head, "Just because she is my sister doesn't mean she's as smart as me. She's like any other kid in the world and she needs her big sister's help with homework. Text you later, Spin." she waved as she walked to the bike rack.

I waved back and my cell began to buzz again. I slid it open:

_Yeah, it was a hint. That was the sound of where I work after school. Try to figure out where I work, and you'll be able to narrow you search down to less then ten. Good luck._

A huge grin appeared on my face and I stood up quickly and ran to the bike rack.

"Spinelli!" I heard someone call. I turned my head and Vince walked up to me, "Where you going in such a hurry?" he asked, unlocking his bike.

I nodded, "I'm going somewhere!" I told him, placing my helmet on my head. "Where is this "somewhere"?" Vince chuckled, placing his helmet on as well. I shrugged, "A place with bells and a lot of teens, and a place where you spend money." I explained.

Vince stared at me, "That could be a lot of places here, Spinelli."

I hopped on my bike, "I don't care! I got someone I need to hurt! I'm gonna try every teen hangout in this town!"

Vince shrugged, hopping on his bike, "Why don't you just come to the movie theatre with me and Gus? We're going to see one of those sappy romance movies and throw popcorn at the couples from the balcony."

I paused, "As much as that sounds total awesome, I can't. I gotta find this place before I forget all the sounds. See ya later!" I called, starting to pedal down the street.

---

I walked inside and glanced around my living room, "I'm home!" I called. No answer. I kicked off my shoes and threw my bag down on the floor by the door. I walked into the kitchen and took out a juice box and checked the messages.

Two private messages for my parents from "their boss", three messages for Vito from some girl, one message for Joey from some guy at Price-Mart about his interview and nothing for me.

I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I started watching "_Pimp My Ride_" but changed the channel after ten seconds. I ended up watching some family game show, but I wasn't really watching it, I was on my phone playing _Tetris_.

"Anyone home?!" I heard someone call, walking through the door.

"This isn't your house; I don't see why you just walk in." I joked, not looking up from my lying position on the sofa.

TJ walked up to me and grabbed my phone, "Hey!" I shouted, sitting up. He grinned, "Oh come on! I just wanna see if you and your Admirer were talking today!" He said, sitting down on the E-Z Chair.

"Why do you care, Teej? You jealous or something?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him.

He flushed but tried to hide it by moving my cell phone up closer to his face, "N-No! You're my best friend and I wanna make sure the guy you date is a nice one!"

"I never said I was gonna date him! Gosh, why does everyone think I'm gonna?!" I asked him annoyed.

He shrugged, "Maybe because you're always wondering about him and you wanna find him so badly."

"Only because I wanna kick his ass for stalking me!" I argued. TJ chuckled, "Whatever Spinelli. Hmm, no text messages today?" he asked.

I nodded, pleased, "That's right! No texting!"

"Oh wait! What's this?" TJ asked grinning. I stared at him, "What's what?" I asked.

He held up the phone for me to see and grinned, "You called him?" he asked. I quickly jumped off the sofa and ran up to TJ, "Give me that!" I told him, fighting him for the phone.

He held my shoulder to keep my back and held the phone high in the air, "Oh, you called him after school, did you? What did you talk about? Did you agree to go to the dance with him?!" He asked.

I quickly took his hat and placed my knee on the chair, "I'll give your hat back when you give me my cell!"

"Oh, why? Are you embarrassed you finally like a guy or something Spin?" he asked.

"No way! You wouldn't know when a girl is crushing on a guy if it bit you in the eye!" I shouted; finally succeed in grabbing my phone, falling forward a little and placing my hands on the arm rests.

My head slammed against TJ's and we both groaned in pain. "Nice one Spin," he mumbled.

"It's your fault! If you never took my phone none of this would have happened!" I told him, staring him down.

He glared up at me and I glared back. But, my glare softened into a stare. I couldn't move my eyes away from TJ's big brown eyes and I felt my face heat up as TJ's breath hit my face.

His face was as red as his hat and I bit my lip. It was a picture perfect moment and I was almost tempted to quickly take a picture with my phone, when . . .

"Hey! Ash!"

I snapped my head in the direction of the door and Vito had walked in, and was staring at us with a grin on his face.

"Well, don't let me interrupt your little sexy moment children. Just remember to use protection." he joked.

I took in a breath and jumped off TJ, "Vito you idiot! TJ and I aren't like that!" I argued.

TJ stood up and walked to the door, "I-I should go! See you later Spin!" He called, walking out the open door.

I stared at the door in disbelief and glared at Vito, "You big maroon! You just ruined everything! Especially my life! I hope one of those guys that are out to get mom and dad come after you instead!" I shouted, storming up to my room.

"I highly doubt it! They don't even know mom and dad have kids!" Vito called up. I ignored him and slammed my door so hard the picture frames on the shelves shook.

I shrieked and flopped down on my bed.

_Buzz, Buzz_

I slid my phone open and clicked _View_:

_Sorry 'bout b4. Ur bro is an idiot. _

I smiled at TJ's message and started to reply back:

_No prob. I'm gonna get him back l8r though. Let's just say it involves pancakes and the middle NOT being cooked. He's gonna be sorry he ever messed with me. :p_

I turned over in my bed and listen closely as I heard the front door open again and the sound of my mom's high pitched voice call my brother into the kitchen, asking him about the girls calling him.

_Buzz, buzz._

I clicked _View_ and read TJ's message:

_Lol, I'd so pay 2 c that! Ur a genius Spin._

I smiled and continued my texting conversation with TJ.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did u like it? i hope so! plz review and tell me what u think! and i'd like to know what ur favorite part in the story is so far (not this chapter, the WHOLE story!)!! anyways, i'll update soon! ttyl!**

**~~~Taylor**


	6. Mister Admirer

**A/N:**

**here's an important chapter. The next chapter is gonna b the last chapter. I was planning on making this an 8 chapter story, but i couldnt keep the plot going for that long so its just gonna b a 7 chapter story. anyways, enjoy this chapter and review afterwards cuz i wanna no what u think! ^-^**

**i dont own Recess**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Mister Admirer_

I stared at the poster in front of me. It was the poster for the End of the Year dance. I only had a three more days until (A) the end of the school year, and (B) the school dance where I meet my secret admirer.

I looked around the hallway and everyone was either cleaning out their locker or asking people to sign their yearbook. I glanced up the hall and the only person, or people, who stuck out were The Ashley's, who were paying some other freshmen to pack up their lockers and handing their yearbook around their circle, signing each others yearbook.

"Spinelli!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head in the other direction of the hallway and looked for the voice who called me.

No one was looking my way or walking up to me. I raised an eyebrow and then turned back to the other side of the hallway, only to jump in shock that TJ was standing right next to me.

"Dammit, Teej! Don't do that!" I shouted at him. He chuckled, "It's funny, though! You always look the other way!"

I punched his arm and we started to walk down the hall to the front doors, "So you're going to the dance?" TJ asked me.

I nodded, "Look at this text," I told him, showing him my cell phone and the message I had gotten the night before.

He took it out of my hands and read the message aloud, "Times running out. You still can't figure out where I work. I'll still give you hints, but they will be pointless. The only way you'll find out who I am is if you come to the dance Friday. Signed, you're secret Admirer." TJ handed the phone back to me and shrugged, "At least I won't be alone that night."

"Great. Because I want to make sure you're not alone while I'm trying to find my stalker." I said sarcastically. TJ shrugged and we walked down the steps of the school and joined our friends at the bike rack.

"Wanna come with us to Kelso's? TJ says he can get us a discount on ice-cream!" Mikey told me, unlocking his bike.

I shrugged. "Oh, come on Spin. You haven't been to Kelso's in forever! Mr. Kelso got a lot of new games put in and he was able to buy the store that was for sale next door so over the summer he's gonna expand the store! Don't you wanna see Kelso's before it gets remodeled?" TJ asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, guys. I got a lot of homework from Miss Bitch and if I don't get it all turned in tomorrow she might give me summer school. I gotta jet."

Everyone awed and groaned.

"Spinelli, did you ever learn your English teacher's name?" Gretchen asked me. I shook my head, "No. I didn't think it was too important. Besides, Miss Bitch suits her better then her real name, whatever it is." I told her nonchalantly.

Everyone chuckled and I hopped on my bike and started to bike out of the school parking lot.

---

"Another day of nothing new," I mumbled as I flopped down on the sofa. No one was home and I had just finished my homework and I was wondering if my admirer would text me again tonight.

I was about to turn on the TV when I stopped myself. I seemed to be watching a whole lot of TV lately and it was starting to seem boring. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and stared at the screen. No new messages, no voicemail, nothing. Finally, I got up off the sofa and walked outside, jumped on my bike and started to ride down the street to Kelso's.

---

I leaned my bike on the filled bike rack and walked up to the door to Kelso's. The bell above the door chimed and the room was filled with loudness.

"Spinelli!" I heard someone call. I looked over to the back to where the booths were and I saw Vince and everyone waving at me. I waved back and moved past all the teens to the back of the store.

I said hello to Mr. Kelso who was standing behind the counter. I looked around the shop and saw numerous teenagers in uniforms that worked at Kelso's, cleaning up the booths or making ice-cream Sundays.

I sat next to Mikey at the booth and TJ walked up to us, in a penguin-like uniform and wearing his red cap, "The usually, Spinelli?" He asked me. I nodded, "Thanks Teej. Put it on my tab."

TJ nodded and walked behind the counter and told one of the other boys the order.

"Hey, Spin, have you ever thought this is the place where your admirer works? There are a lot of teenage guys here who go to our school and who have cell phones." Vince told me.

"Yeah, and a lot of them use my phone," TJ said, walking back up to the table and placing a chocolate milk shake in front of me.

"They do?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, after we got our cell phones I came to work and they all wanted our new numbers so I let them scroll down my contacts list. It could be someone here." he explained.

"Well, this place does sound like the place I heard on my phone," I said. Everyone nodded and I started to look around the store at the employees. "Well, I can cross you off the list then, TJ. That leaves-?" I started to count the remaining workers in the stop.

"About 7 other guys." TJ said, looking back at Mr. Kelso who waved at him to get back to work.

"Gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later!" TJ said, walking back over to the counter. I leaned back in my seat, took a sip of my shake and then stood up.

"Where are you going, Spin?" Vince asked me.

"Oh, you know, I'm going to _beat_ the information I need out of the rest of the workers here," I said innocently.

"Have fun," Gus waved. "Are you going to finish your milk shake, Spinelli?" Mikey asked, licking his lips.

"Don't get in too much trouble, Spin." Gretchen told me. I nodded, "Wait! Spinelli you can't beat these guys up just to figure out who your admirer is!" Vince argued, standing up.

"Come on! I have to beat then up and I'm sure Mr. Kelso won't mind!" I argued back.

"Yes I will," Mr. Kelso interrupted. I turned around and the old, but still extremely nice, Mr. Kelso stood there, a smile you could see under his mustache.

"Oh, um, hi Mr. Kelso." I said innocently. He raised an eyebrow at me, the smile still on his face, "Now, what are you trying to figure out that you have to beat up my employees?" he asked.

I stared at him, and sighed, "I got a secret admirer and I found out he works here at Kelso's and I need to figure out who he is."

"A secret admirer, huh? So, he sends you letters?" Mr. Kelso asked. I stared at him, "No way. He sends me text messages. Who in the world still writes letters?" I asked him.

Mr. Kelso chuckled, "Well, would you like my help in finding this Admirer?" he asked.

My eyes lit up and I nodded my head frantically. Mr. Kelso chuckled again and led me through a hall way to the back room of the store.

"I've never been back here, Mr. Kelso," I mumbled. He nodded, "its staff only. This is where I have my security cameras set up."

"I didn't know you have cameras set up out there," I said, as Mr. Kelso opening up the door and walking inside. I followed in and a TV screen was sitting on a table in front of another teenager who was watching the screen.

"Hey, Mr. Kelso." he said. "Hey Benny. Anything new?" He asked. The teen named Benny shook his head, "Nope. I gotta say Mr. Kelso, this is the easiest job I've ever hade. All I gotta do is watch for robbers, which never happens, and keep an eye on the workers."

"I'd like this job," I mumbled. Mr. Kelso laughed, then looked at Benny, "Have you seen any of the workers texting on their phones during work, Benny?" he asked.

Benny grabbed a clipboard off the table and skimmed through the list, "Yeah, a lot of the time he's texting. Both are texting. No wait, three people texting on the job, sir." Benny told him.

"You keep notes?" I asked. Benny nodded, "You expect me to remember all of this until the end of the week when I tell Mr. Kelso? I don't think so. So, I keep tabs on everything on my clipboard."

"Who were they, Benny?" Mr. Kelso asked. Benny read the names, "Jenny and Chad text a lot during work, but they like each other and by the way I see it, they're texting each other. The other person is," Benny skimmed through the papers once more and showed us the name, "The other guy whose always texting is Detweiler."

I grabbed the clipboard out of his hand and stared at the list, "TJ Detweiler? No way," I said.

Benny nodded, "Yeah. I always see him texting someone. With a smile, I might add. And once I think he was calling someone while he was working too, cuz he pressed a button on his phone then held it up to the store."

"No way!" I argued.

Benny nodded, "Yes way." Benny looked at the screen and pointed to it, "Look! He's texting right now,"

Mr. Kelso and I leaned toward the screen and I could see TJ standing by the gang, typing something on his phone.

And, like on cue, my phone started to buzz.

I pulled it out and opened the message:

_So, you found where I work. Smart girl. But, you won't figure it out. :p don't worry, not knowing who I am will make it even more of a surprise at the dance Friday! _

I looked back at the TV screen and TJ was talking to Vince and Gus looked like he was laughing.

I felt the anger boiling in my stomach; I clenched my teeth, "Thanks for the help Mr. Kelso. I'll take it from here."

I quickly turned on my heel and walked out of the back room, through the hallway and out into the store.

"Hey, Spinelli," TJ greeted as I walked up to the group. "Where did Mr. Kelso take you? You were back there for like fifteen minutes!" Gus asked.

"Yeah, we thought you went home." Gretchen said. I grinned, "I bet you guys did," I pulled out my phone and pulled up the message and held it up for them to see.

"Another message from the Admirer guy, huh?" Mikey asked. I nodded, "Yeah, but I bet you already knew that," I said.

Everyone gave me a quizzical look, "What do you mean, Spin?" Vince asked.

I turned to TJ and glared at him, "And to think I trusted you, you big buffoon!" I shouted in his face.

Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"Spin, what are you talking about?" TJ asked me. I stomped on his foot and he screamed out in pain, then I grabbed my milk shake and poured it on his head.

"Spinelli!" Vince shouted.

"Spin, what's your problem?!" Gus asked.

"Don't act like you don't know! It was TJ the whole damn time!" I shouted. TJ looked up at me and shoot me a confused look, "What are you talking about Spinelli?!"

"Cut the crap, Teej! I saw the security tapes! Benny says you and those two love birds over there are the only people who text during work! And you just texted someone and then I got this message! It all fits! I can't believe you did that TJ! I thought you knew you shouldn't toy with girl's feelings!" I yelled at him.

"I-I didn't know their was security tapes," TJ mumbled.

"Well, there are! And you guys," I turned and faced my other friends, "You were all in on this, weren't you?! I can't believe it!" I shouted at him.

"Spinelli, we can explain," Gretchen started.

"I can't believe you guys! You put on this sick joke! Do you realize how crazy I've been going over this?! All for your stupid amusement! I can't believe this!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"Spinelli, wait! It wasn't a joke! I meant every-" TJ started.

"Save it, you lying no good friend! I hate you and if you think I'm gonna go to the dance with you, forget it! I wouldn't go to the dance with you if you were the last boy on earth! And, consider this the end of our friendship too! Because you have completely broken my trust!" I shouted at him.

I did one last thing before I left. I threw my cell phone at TJ's chest and then, I did something I thought was physically impossible for me to do. I started to cry.

I let out a squeaking sound from the back of my throat and ran out of Kelso's. I heard TJ call after me but I ignored him.

I grabbed my bike and rode as fast as I could home.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like?? i hope so! well, R&R and thankies for reading this far! **

**~~~Taylor**


	7. The Dance

**A/N:**

**the last chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: The Dance_

_-_

I had skipped the last two days of school. Nothing was happening so I didn't miss anything. All they were doing was cleaning out their lockers and signing yearbooks and all the people to ever sign my yearbook were the people who I hated the most right now.

It was Friday night. Aka, the night of the dance. It was almost seven, meaning the dance has been going on for thirty minutes already and I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

I heard a knock at my door and I thought it was my mom with my laundry so I called, "Come in!" and sat up.

The door creaked open and Vince walked in.

I glared at him, "What are you doing here, LaSalle?!" I hissed at him. He sighed, "Spinelli, just let me talk for a second." he said, taking a seat at on my desk chair.

"What about your mom's birthday?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Dinner at the restaurant doesn't start until eight; I got time. I wanted to talk to you about TJ."

"I don't wanna talk about TJ. I don't even want to talk to you!" I told him.

"So you're gonna go the rest of high school with no friends or something? Just because TJ likes you and was trying to make it a surprise?" Vince asked.

I rolled my eyes, "TJ does not like me. He did that as a joke."

"Spinelli, why would TJ, the nicest guy on the plant, play a cruel prank like that on you if he didn't like you?" Vince asked.

I bit my lip and stared out the window, "Even if he did like me, he probably doesn't now! I poured a chocolate milk shake on his head and stepped on his foot and told him our friendship was over! He probably hates me now."

Vince checked his watch and stood up, "Then how come he's at the dance right now, acting like what happened at Kelso's never happened and waiting for you?" He asked, walking to the door.

I watched him leave and stayed sitting on my bed, thinking. TJ was at the dance? Waiting for _me_? He still liked me? After all the crap I put him through? He's too nice of a guy! Way, way, way too nice of a guy!

And, without even thinking it over, I stood up from my bed and ran to the closet to change.

---

The school gym was filled with all the kids from school. Blue and Purple Balloons were all over the gym, all the way at the ceiling and three tied to each table and the refreshments table was cleaned out every five minutes and five minutes later it was filled with food again.

I walked in the gym doors, covering my ears slightly at the loud music. I took a deep breath and stared down at the . . ._ dress_ . . . I was wearing.

It was a red dress that went down to my knees and I was wearing a pair of white flats that my mom bought me when she and dad went on a mission to Italy. I let my hair down and tied some of the side pieces to the back of my head, making it look less frizzy. I even put on this shiny lip gloss that made my mom scream and start taking pictures of me.

I walking farther into the gym and started looking around for TJ.

I saw a few people I recognized, since the end of the year dance was normally something the seniors and juniors went to and the freshmen stayed away from.

I saw Hustler Kid and Swinger Girl, Upside-down Girl and Randal. Actually, there were a lot of freshmen there. Even the Ashley's were there.

I walked over to Hustler Kid and tapped him on the shoulder, "H.K, have you seen TJ?" I asked.

Hustler Kid shrugged, "I saw him earlier and when I asked what's up he just said he was waiting for his date. I guess she came since I don't see him around," He said, looking around the gym.

I sighed and nodded my head and walked away. TJ must have left. It was already a quarter to eight. No way TJ would wait for over an hour for me to come.

I walked to the back exit of the gym and pushed the doors open. There were even more people hanging out outside in the back of the school then in the gym.

I saw some kids smoking and a few of the seniors had beer. _Gross _I thought. No matter how bad I act, I'd never smoke or drink like them!

I walked passed them and into the track and over to the bleachers. I walked all the way to the top and leaned on the bars, staring at the stars.

Right about now, Mikey is probably wining the crowd over with his acting, Gretchen is probably wining the grand prize for her science thingy, Gus is probably going through military tactics with his dad, and Vince is probably singing _Happy Birthday_ to his mom with the rest of his family.

And, TJ. What would TJ be doing?

I bit my lip, and mumbled, "TJ's probably at home by now, playing video games and hitting my cell phone to pieces with a hammer." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Really?"

I jumped and hit my head on one of the bars. "Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead.

I looked to the left and saw TJ, wearing blue jeans and a white button down shirt tucked in to his pants and his red cap placed backwards on his head, with a big smile on his lips.

"Oh, um, hi," I mumbled and I quickly stood up. TJ walked up to me, "You look really nice," He said.

I started to get that nervous feeling I always got when TJ would talk to me and I looked at my feet, "I-I thought you went home,"

"No way. I would never leave when I knew you would come." TJ told me with a laugh in his voice.

I stared at him quizzically, "How'd you know I would come?"

He shrugged, "I've known you way too long. It's like I can read your mind and I knew you'd come at some point tonight."

I sighed, "You're lucky I came. My mom was going crazy that I look like a real girl that she kept snapping pictures of me. I was about to turn back around and stay in my room the rest of the night."

TJ laughed, "Oh my gosh, really?! Ha, I would pay to see that!"

I punched his arm, "Not funny! I had to deal with my mom taking pictures and calling me "her little angel" and my brothers laughing their asses off at the way I look!"

TJ wiped his eyes and smiled at me, "Well, I'm glad you came, because I wanted to give you this," He reached into his pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"You didn't break it or anything?" I asked, taking it from him. He shook his head, "No way. I had to clean it with some baby wipes though because some of that mike shake got on it. But, other then that its fine." He explained.

I slid the phone open and stared at the screen, "I know it's gonna sound crazy but I missed my cell phone." I laughed.

TJ laughed with me, "Don't worry! I'm sure any teenager would miss their cell phone!"

I paused, "And, I kinda missed you, Teej." I mumbled.

TJ blushed and stared at me, so I decided to add something, "A-And I missed the guys too! I mean, who wouldn't miss the people they grew up with?!" I added quickly.

TJ smiled and hugged me, "Yeah, I missed you too," He said. My eyes widened and I hugged him back.

"TJ," I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked. I sighed, "Vince said that-that you like me. Is that, um, true?" I asked, breaking the hug and looking at him.

TJ thought for a moment, "Hmm, let me think," he mumbled. I stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

He laughed, "One second," he took my cell phone out of my hand and started to click away at the numbers.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He held up a finger, "One second," He said again.

Finally, he handed back my cell phone and I stared down at it, "What now?" I asked.

"Well, since I left my cell phone at home I couldn't send you a message and since you can't send messages to yourself I saved it to your drafts. Check it out." He said.

I stared at him skeptically and clicked on _Menu_, scrolled up to _Messaging_ and clicked on _drafts_.

I clicked the only thing that was in the Drafts box:

_Spinelli, look up._

I stared at the message for a second, wondering what it meant, "Teej, What does this-" but before I could finish my sentence TJ grabbed my hand that was holding the cell phone, I looked up at him and he kissed me.

It only lasted about 5 seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to me.

"I, um, hope that was okay." TJ said after a moment. I blinked, "Um, yeah. It was fine. Nice, even."

TJ smiled, "Okay. Good,"

TJ grabbed my hand and started to pulled me down the steps, "Come on! Let's get back to the dance."

I smiled, "Yeah. Still friends?" I asked him. He turned his head to look at me and smiled, "More then friends!"

I nodded, "Prefect!"

"Race you to the dance floor!" I called, running to the school.

"Let's hope they're playing a slow song!" TJ called, running after me. I started laughing and punched his arm playfully and he grabbed my hand in return, intertwining our fingers. I smiled at him and I had a feeling my future with TJ and the gang was looking extremely bright, all thanks to a little text message.

_**End**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope u liked it. plz review and thanks 4 reading.**

**~~~Taylor**


End file.
